A New Beginning
by BubbleQueen2005
Summary: Danny Phantom fanfiction based on an AU of Danny not having so much control over his ghost half. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first ever Danny Phantom fanfiction. Note that this is an AU, in which Danny gains his ghost powers but he does not have as much control over them as he would like. I am honestly just working with this as I go. Any kind of ideas or constructive criticism would be awesome! Anyways I hope that you enjoy and please try to review!

It was a typical weekend for the three teens. Sam and Tucker had, once again, invaded the Fenton household. At this point Danny's parents simply expected to have the two guest each and every weekend. So, even though the two adults had a reunion to go to out of state, they still left Danny a note and some money stating that he could order pizza with it. And of course telling him to be safe. The three teens were ecstatic, with Jazz out of the way studying they practically had the house to themselves for the entire weekend.

The group ordered pizza Friday night and stayed up until dawn watching movies, playing video games, just being teens. The next evening when they finally began to wake one by one, each of them acted as if they had some kind of hangover (except without the alcohol involved in normal hangovers). Tucker even joked around calling it a "pizza hangover" Danny and Sam didn't seem too amused by that.

As the day drifted into late evening the teens lazed about watching tv with extreme boredom. Sam's voice seemed to pull them out of the dullness as she mentioned the ghost portal. Danny seemed a bit nervous as he looked to his excited friends "It doesn't work" he said with a shrug, but after seeing the disappointed looks on each of their faces he turned off the tv and sighed. "Fine. I guess we can check it out. Just don't mess with anything. Dad'll kill me."

The three made their way down into the basement. Danny flipped the light switch and soon the lab was illuminated. There was a faint hum from the fluorescent lights and machinery. This didnt bother the teens as they began to slowly look around. All three of them stopped at once when they spotted the portal. It looked like a gaping hole. One that lead to no where. There were wires and cords laced everywhere inside the huge machine, but still it stood dead as if it had no power going into it.

Sam nudged Danny "Well? Turn it on" she said with an excited look. Danny rolled his eyes and just to prove a point he did what he watched his parents do many times. He flipped the power switch exaggeratedly and pressed the button that would trigger the portal to turn on. There was a small electrical buzz and a wave of green light. Then nothing. They stood there looking at the empty useless portal. Danny shrugged some looking back at Sam's disappointed face "I told you it didn't work." He mumbled before turning to go back upstairs.

"Wait!" Tucker cried out a bit loudly as he stepped closer to the odd machine. "There's a switch inside." Danny frowned before walking back over to where Tucker stood and looking into the portal. Sure enough the brainiac was right. Just in the center of the portal was a small switch, most likely a power switch of some sort. It made sense for his parents to miss something like that. Those two seemed to love quitting even when the answer is staring the right in the face. When the portal didn't work they probably just shrugged it off. Danny smirked. He couldn't wait to see the look on his parents' faces when they come home to find it working. They would never even think about grounding him again.

"I'm going in" he said simply before making his way over to a closet and pulling out a black jumpsuit with white stripes along the ankles, wrists, and waist. He was relieved knowing that his dad was unable to order the hideous orange jumpsuit that he had wanted. With a sigh the young teen pulled on the protective covering over his cloths before looking back at Sam and Tucker, who both seemed to be holding back laughter.

"What?!" He demanded, a blush appearing on his fairly pale skin. "You just- you look like" Sam started to say softly. "Like your dad!" Tucker said busting out with laughter. Danny flashed a glare at the two laughing teens "shut it. Before Jazz hears. I know you both don't want that." They each became silent just at the thought of Danny's older sister finding them down here. She would end up telling Danny's parents and then he would be grounded again. Plus she would probably spend hours telling them how dangerous and reckless they are.

Now that they were silent Danny nervously stepped towards the portal. "Danny, you don't have to do this you know" Sam said noticing how he shook nervously as he walked. "Yeah, we will understand if you're too scared" Tucker added with light laughter which was cut off by Sam elbowing him rather roughly "seriously Danny-" "I'm not afraid!" Danny stated looking back at the two of them "I am doing this."

He then stepped into the portal, trying not to trip on any wires. The switch now seemed much farther away and after what felt like hours of pushing past strange cords and wires Danny finally found himself standing at the switch. He looked back to his friends and smiled triumphantly you ready? He called watching as they both nodded back at him. Tucker seemed ecstatic but Sam had a look of nervousness on her face. Danny smiled to her encouragingly before flipping the switch from the inside. There was a blinding green flash light as energy pulsed into the portal. And then. There was the dreadful sound of a bloodcurdling scream.

For a few moments the lab seemed to be filled with complete chaos. The power began to surge once the machine was cut on, causing the lights to flicker and burst. Danny's horrible broken scream could still be heard over the sound of machinery buzzing angrily all over the lab.

Then suddenly, there was complete silence. The ghost portal created a dull green glow that filled the now scarcely lit room. The void that had once been filled with cords, now led to an unknown dimension. And Danny was still in there. Somewhere. There was a light haze of smoke from burnt out machinery caused by the surge. Both Sam and Tucker could hardly see the portal, other than that eerie green glow. Although Sam did notice the outline of something floating out of the portal and then seeming to disappear.

"Danny?" She called out with a worried tone to her voice, Danny couldn't float or disappear. But she needed it to be him. She needed him to be alive. Guilt sunk in as she stepped closer to the portal. She saw the figure as she moved closer, it's body seeming oddly transparent. It looked like a boy as she continued to move closer slowly. His eyes glowed a bright green, similar to the portal's glow of green. His hair was the color of newly fallen snow, his skin even seemed to match that soft pale color. His cloths though, happened to look just like Danny's jumpsuit. His green eyes were glancing down at his white gloved hands when Sam finally moved close enough to look at his face.

It was Danny! But... What was wrong with him?

"Danny?" She called out to him in a soft voice. His eyes snapped up and looked at her for just a short moment before he seemed to disappear again. Sam looked around in a panic, wondering how her friend could just disappear from right in front of her. She spun around quickly after hearing a soft whisper from behind her. She found herself face to face with him. With Danny.

It seemed impossible. His body was floating, at least a foot off of the ground. In fact, when Sam looked she noticed that he didn't even have legs. Instead after his waist was an odd curl of what looked like a snake's tail. His cool green eyes stared into Sam's purple eyes. "S-Sam?" His broken voice seemed to echo through the room, it had an odd buzz to it, similar to the sound of radio feedback.

"Why?" His voice was barely a whisper as his odd illuminated, green eyes looked into her purple eyes. She reached up almost involuntarily wondering if he was even there. Maybe she was still dreaming. This had to be a dream. As her fingers began to brush against his cold face his body seemed to fade into mist.

"You killed me?" His voice could be heard in a whisper from behind Sam. She turned quickly seeing that he was standing now, an odd glow grazed over his body from his pearl white hair down to his boots. He was looking at his hands once more as green tears dropped from his cheeks and down onto the floor making soft noises that could be heard in the stillness of the lab. Sam held her breath, this all seemed to unreal. What did he even mean? He couldn't be dead. He was standing right in front of her. However, his fierce eyes soon glared up at her, the green glow of them seeming to grow. The power began to surge again as the lights grew brighter and brighter around Danny. "WHY DID YOU KILL ME SAM?!" He voice seemed to make the whole building shake, Sam even took a step back watching her old friend fearfully. The surge pushed higher until finally what little lights that were left in the lab had all began to burst. And they were left in complete darkness.

As darkness took over the lab, there was a noise of a light thump as if a body had fallen to the ground. At first Sam had thought that Tucker maybe had fainted. However as she pulled out her phone to illuminate what was in front of her she saw her tan, coal colored haired friend. She moved forward cautiously, hopping with all her might that she had just had one huge hallucination from maybe all the electrical smoke in the lab. She saw Danny's chest slowly move up and down and sighed with relief. She began to let herself believe that it had all been her extreme imagination until she heard Tucker's strained voice.

"What the hell was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author`s note: To everyone who followed or left reviews, thank you so much. I know it has been a few days since my last update. I will attempt to update at least once a month if not more than that. Thank you for reading and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Once the shock that the two teens had experienced finally wore off, they both decided it would be best to move Danny out of the, now practically destroyed laboratory, as it was clear the young teen would not be waking any time soon. It took nearly an hour to finally move Danny up to his bedroom. Tucker had ended up dropping his head on the stairs a few times before Sam's death glare seemed to make him take things a bit more seriously.

They set the sleeping Danny on his bed, after tripping over the clutter that was scattered across his room. After they had a moment to rest Tucker pointed out that they were alone at the house, thankfully. He had spotted a note on the front door while the two were taking Danny upstairs. It stated that Jazz had decided to go to the library, they seemed to be making 'too much noise'. The two were relieved that she didn't bother to check in on them before leaving.

An hour passed quickly, however it was spent in a tense silence. Sam and Tucker were both lost in wonder and confusion. They were pulled from their thoughts by a soft groan alerting them to the figure on the bed. The dark haired boy slowly sat up, his hand pressed to his forehead as he moaned in pain.

Sam and Tucker were at Danny's side before he could even open his eyes. The dark haired boy yawned softly before giving his two friends a puzzled look "Uh, guys... What's going on?" He asked, having trouble remembering what he was doing before he had apparently passed out. "And why does my head hurt so much?" He rubbed the back of his head finding a knot. Sam glared at Tucker some as he gave a sheepish look "I may have dropped your head a few times" he admitted. "Oh okay-" Danny started before looking rather surprised "wait... What?"

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" Sam asked with a soft voice. Danny shook his head slowly looking confused "should I?" Sam sighed patiently before describing the events that had occurred earlier in the day. Danny seemed to be in disbelief as he stared down at his own hands, he could only remember feeling cold, freezing cold. Even now he could still feel a slight chill. "It just seems impossible" he said with a soft shiver to his voice.

"I wish we were joking, man" Tucker said sounding serious as he spoke "but Sam and I both saw the same thing, you looked all glowy and you were freaking floating!" Sam rolled her eyes at her friend. "Look Danny," she put her hand on his, noticing the panicked look in his eyes and feeling his chill. If he wasn't alert and looking into her eyes right now she would have thought that he was dead. "Maybe it was just some crazy hallucination, we are just telling you what we saw." She sighed "I'm just glad..." A light blush appeared across her cheeks as she realized what she was saying "um. I mean, I'm just really glad you're here. I need someone other than Tucker to hang with" she winked hearing Tucker's protest as she lightly punched Danny's shoulder, "hey! Ow..." He groaned some rubbing his arm some.

Without warning they heard the front door open. The three friends flinched back as Danny's father, Jack, announced that he was home. His voice seemed to shake the entire house. Danny shrugged his shoulders some "well, I guess they are back" he said as he started to get out of the bed. Sam and Tucker looked a little nervous suddenly "oh yeah Danny" Sam started to say "we totally forgot to tell you about something" Tucker continued "about the lab" they both then said together but before they could say another word each of Danny's parents screamed angrily up the stairs "Daniel James Fenton!"

Tucker and Sam snuck away the moment the three teenagers spotted the two furious parents, the two friends saying their goodbyes quickly before abandoning Danny. Meanwhile, Danny looked up at his parents giving them a sheepish look. "What happened here?" Maddie, Danny's mother, asked with crossed arms. Danny glanced down the basement stairs noticing the broken glass, flickering lights, and familiar green glow. He was still having trouble remembering what had happened but decided to simply relay what Sam and Tucker had told him. Leaving out any of the strange incidents such as him floating or glowing. He explained that it was just an accident, he accidentally turned the ghost portal on and that must have caused a power surge.

"Well whatever you did has gotten the portal to work." Jack said sounding a little too excited. Maddie cleared her throat some "but you still disobeyed us by going down there. You could have gotten seriously hurt" she frowned, worry shining over her anger. "Mom I'm fine" Danny groaned sounding slightly annoyed "I just passed out, but it was only for like an hour" he shrugged acting as if it was nothing. Both Jack and Maddie looked shocked "passed out?" Maddie gasped quickly running her hands over Danny to look for any visible injuries "you are grounded for... Forever" Jack gasped obviously handling his worry for Danny a bit differently. "For a month" Maddie said as she finished examining Danny noticing no wounds, his skin was a bit cold though. Danny whined loudly "I'm not finished" Maddie said shaking her head at him "during that time you will be cleaning up the mess you made in the lab"

Danny groaned loudly before noticing what his mom had said "wait... I have to clean the lab? I'm allowed in the lab?" Danny asked trying but not succeeding in looking too excited. Maddie looked at Jack and they both smiled seeking to know what the other was thinking. "Yes you are allowed in the lab, just be very careful" Maddie said patiently "yeah don't break anything!" Jack added frowning some when Maddie glared slightly at him "oh and don't hurt yourself..."

The two then sent Danny to bed, reminding him that he was still grounded, which meant that he had a curfew and he couldn't have his friends over. Danny knew that wouldn't last long, his parents usually were usually the ones who wanted his friends over, wanting them to help around the house. Just as he got to his room Jazz returned from studying. Danny could hear his parents explaining what had happened to the lab. He couldn't sleep listening to his father's booming voice. He knew they were disappointed in him but he couldn't help but feel slightly excited, wanting to know more about the portal and what his parents experimented on. Soon the three downstairs began to calm down and each of them gradually made their ways to bed. Jazz had stopped by Danny's room to check in on him, however when she opened the door he covered up his head, pretending to be asleep. He disliked talking to Jazz, she always seemed to make him feel guilty somehow.

"Good night Danny. I'm glad you're okay" she said softly before sighing and shutting the door continuing to his room. Danny sighed trying to ignore any guilt that he felt for ignoring her. He shivered a little wondering why he felt so cold, it seemed worst now that he was left to his thoughts. He was only focused on the freezing feeling he felt. Even after bundling under all of his covers he still felt a chill deep within him. He just wanted to sleep, to find some moment of peace. Nearly an hour later he believed he had found it as he shut his tired eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: Sorry I know its been a while since my last update. I was finishing up with finals at college and on a good note I am pretty much finished with all school so I will hopefully have more free time for this fanfiction. I would like to thank everyone who is following this story now and I would like to thank all my reviewers. If you have any constructive criticism for me please feel free to let me know. This fanfiction is good practice for me, I want to grow as a writer so anything you think I should know please just message me or leave a review. Again thank you so much!

Daniel Fenton's hoped to find peace in his sleep regretfully did not occur. The moment his head hit the pillow he found himself drifting into complete darkness. His eyes blinked as if trying to push the darkness away. His efforts proved in vain, the world he had entered was completely empty, completely silent. He suddenly felt a deep pain in his chest, he wanted to scream out, he wanted to cry. He was so alone in this place. With a broken voice he did call out into the darkness, but his voice was soon swallowed up. There was no reply, not even a comforting echo.

The teenager felt hopeless, he had tried looking around, without falling over his own two feet too terribly much, he continued to call out. There were no answers. It didn't matter what he did. He was alone. It was when Danny started to give up, that he noticed the rather faint white glow emitting from a space that seemed not too far from where he was standing. His body seemed to move on its own as he gradually began to make his way towards the glowing light. The faint glow began to form a shape as Danny grew nearer to it. With each step the boy noticed more and more features to the glow. Those features resembled that of a human form. A form of a young boy, emitting a soft glow around his body which illuminated the dense darkness. It wasn't until Danny was nearly face to face with the figure that he noticed who it was. It was him. His mirror image, dressed in that same jumpsuit he had used when he walked into the portal.

Danny's clone appeared to be sleeping peacefully, although Danny didn't notice the figure actually breathing, he would prefer to think of it as sleeping. It was particular that the glowing boy was curled up in a fetal position but still at eye level with Danny, this was due to the fact that the boy was actually floating a couple of feet over the dark ground that Danny stood on.

Seeing his own self floating just inches from him did surprise Danny greatly, however he was able to push away the shock within a few moments. It was strange but it didn't seem harmful. In fact he felt oddly at peace staring at the glowing boy. With slightly trembling fingers Danny slowly reached out to touch the glowing clone. As Danny's hand slowly brushed upon the boys ghostly chilled skin, his mirror self suddenly seemed to come alive. For a moment, time seemed frozen, as Danny's soft blue eyes met the glow of his twins bright green eyes. Then as if in a blink of an eye time seemed to unfreeze and the boy was no longer there before Danny.

With a startled gasp Danny found himself in new surroundings. He now stood inside a familiar tunnel, surrounded by dense wires. As he lifted his head to glance outside the tunnel, his eyes met the excited faces of his two best friends. He didn't really have much of a chance to find out what they were so eager to see. There was a soft echoing `click` noise, Danny glanced down at his gloved hand, noticing it resting upon an on/off switch which was now in the on position. Time seemed to stand still, Danny could hear the most awful scream filled with tremendous agony. The deafening scream echoed from all around Danny. With a start Danny realized that he recognized that scream. It belonged to him, he was the one in such terrible agony. With a gasp he felt a sharp pain emitting all over his body. It resembled the feeling of having your foot fall asleep, except it covered every inch of him and the pain was intensified greatly. He could feel his muscles tense up, as his body seemed to heat up tremendously. It was an unbearable pain. Danny was grateful when a deep chill sank in, the pain subsided completely. It was just quite, cold, dark. Danny was alone. Alone in the darkness, far away from pain, he felt... happy.

With a startled gasp Danny shot up in his bed, the piles of pillows and covers that were layered over him scattered onto the floor, adding to the endless clutter. The dark haired boy took a deep breath trying to shake the unnerving feeling he still felt due to that insane dream. With a sleepy yawn, he pushed the thoughts of his dream world out of his mind, he had to get ready for school. Groaning checked his phone for the time, it had to be early, he didn't feel as if he had gotten any sleep. 8:15 am. Panic sunk in, school started at 8:30 sharp. He was practically already late. Hurriedly, the teenage boy tore off his pajamas and then grabbed a white t-shirt from his littered floor, he didn't know if it was clean or dirty nor did he really care. He tugged on the shirt and then an old pair of jeans.

Once Danny had slipped on his shoes (nearly forgetting to put on socks) he grabbed his worn back pack and hurried down the stairs. He only stopped briefly to call out his goodbyes to his parents, before hurrying out the door and quickly making his way to school.


End file.
